httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvis Verelius
Alvis is a character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Alvis is scholar hailing from Scriven Rock who came to Havenholme for a solo assignment and documentation of history. Now, he serves as the Haven Guard’s healer and source of knowledge, trying to make sense of being a rider. Biography Alvis has little memory of his earlier life, having lost his family sometime when he was still a young boy. All that he knows is that a terrible storm took his family from him when he was about four, their boat being torn asunder shortly after leaving Scriven Rock. Having seen the storm, some of the locals of the island left in search of the boat that had barely been a day out before it struck. Among the wreckage, only Alvis was discovered, barely clinging to a barrel when he was rescued and the bodies of his parents and an older brother recovered from the now calm waters. As a result of the trauma, Alvis went through a psychogenic induced amnesia to forget the day and does not recall the events. In attempt to help the now orphaned boy, the scholars of Scriven Rock took him in and soon he began studying under the monks here in various subjects, especially navigation, astronomy, healing, mythology, and geography. Under their tutelage, Alvis was able to live a relatively normal, healthy life. He also developed a healthy curiosity of the world, often traveling around his home to discover new things or going to nearby islands. Up until recently, he has never sailed far until the village head of Scriven Rock chose Alvis to represent them at Havenholme to document the dragons there, the landscape, and the making of history, unaware of what adventures he’s truly fixing to encounter. Appearance Alvis is a somewhat shorter-than-average Viking for his age, having dark skin, messy black hair, and striking amber eyes. In terms of build, he is lanky and lean, but decently strong. Alvis wears a long sleeved padded leather jacket that is brown in color with tan trimming. Fur lines the hoodie while he has wrappings around his forearms and a shoulder cover that is tan with teal trimming, held together with a leather clasp. Combined with it he wears darker brown pants and boots that are tan to dark brown leather and teal trim around the folded tops. Around his lower legs are also leg wrappings while around the waist he wears a leather belt that keeps his jacket somewhat form fitting. Personality Alvis is a naturally curious individual, being interested in all sorts of topics and things he does not understand. Due to his willingness to do whatever it takes to understand something or figure out a solution, he is known to have a brave soul and express fearlessness, and is quite determined and devoted. Though sometimes this can border on obsessive, though rarely does he become too caught up on a problem. On top of his curiosity, he is quite observant and friendly, always willing to lend a helping hand or give advice towards others where he can. If anything can be said for Alvis, he is rather calm and wise for his age. He is able to maintain a calm demeanor and keep his cool under pressure. He rarely gets annoyed or angered, and when he does is able to let things go except on some occasions. When angered, he isn’t afraid to lash out or rebuke people, even if it might risk his own safety and at other times is willing to put himself in danger to save others. With a strong sense of justice, he will go against rules and orders to do the right thing no matter what consequences he may face later. Abilities/Skills *'Writing/Research:' Having been raised around Scriven Rock scholars, Alvis has taken up to documenting and writing about his experiences or his interests. Or if there is a problem that needs a solution he takes whatever steps he can to understand and figure it out. This often includes examining a device, pouring over books and scrolls, or through trial-and-error methods. *'Expansive Knowledge:' With also being a scholar, Alvis has had access to one of the biggest collections of books, scrolls, and documents in the archipelago. He has studied most of the subjects offered at the monastery and has a vast knowledge of many different subjects, some more than others. With a photographic memory, he is like a walking encyclopedia. *'Navigation/Mapping:' Perhaps one of his most vital skills is Alvis’ skills in navigation and map making. With attention to detail and knowing how to follow the stars, sun, and landmarks, he has a long practiced skill in understanding how to get around land and ocean. *'Healing:' A secondary skill Alvis has excelled in is understanding medicine and herbs, having knowledge of different herbal rememdies and ways to handle illness, sprains, broken bones, etc. *'Combat:' Compared to the rest of the Haven Guard, Alvis’ combat abilities are much to be desired. Having only a basic understanding of combat, he uses defensive and surprise attacks to get an advantage, using his small size to outmaneuver opponents. Trivia *Alvis Verelius is an effort to give the character “Scribbler” from Dawn of New Riders an actual name. **This version of the character will also have his history expanded upon for the story’s sake. *Of the Haven Guard, Alvis is the oldest among the riders. *Compared to the rest of the Haven Guard, Alvis is the oldest among them but shorter than the other male Vikings and Katrine. Category:Viking characters Category:Vikings Category:Males Category:Rinilya94's Characters